


I got love for you even if you were doubting me

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Michael's got a slightly better life, Not sure how to tag properly, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex returns to Roswell now that his enlistment period is nearly up and shocked to see Michael is still in town. Though maybe he should of talked to him before jumping to his own conclusions.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael had just gotten off work when he got the call from Isobel that he needed to meet her and Max to talk. He didn't know what he expected but finding out Liz Ortecho was back in town and Max used his powers to heal her wasn't even on the list of possibilities. It was an issue that needed a solution fast but right now all Michael wanted was a nap, so he wasn't really in the mood for a bunch of Air Force people to be around his airstream as he pulled up to it and grabbed the one closest to it. 

"Hey, this is private property!" As the man turned Michael felt all the air rush out of him. Seeing that face this close again after all this time was like a punch to the gut. "Alex." 

Alex looked at Michael with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly have you been doing in here, Guerin? Doesn't look like anything legal." 

Ouch, that hurt more than Michael cared to admit. Of course after all this time Alex would just assume Michael was up to something sketchy rather than just talk to him about anything. Some things never changed. 

"Look, Alex, I don't have time for this it's been a long day. You wanna come in and raid my place go right ahead but you'll be sorely disappointed. I don't have anything for you to run and tell your daddy about." 

Michael moved around Alex to get inside and slammed the door. He flopped onto his small bed and sighed deeply, he was too tired to deal with any of this right now and just needed to rest so he closed his eyes and let himself drift off. 

Michael woke with a jolt as his phone rang and he scrambled to answer it after seeing Isobel was calling. 

"So, I'm here setting up things for the reunion alone, and I was just wondering where my darling brother that promised to help me today might be." 

Michael pulled the phone back slightly checking the time and sure enough he had slept well into a whole other day. 

"Shit, sorry Izzy. I lost track of time I'll be there in just a bit." 

"You better be. We still need talk about what to do about Max." Isobel hung up and Michael sighed before getting ready. 

\--------------------------

The reunion wasn't too bad, Michael still felt slightly groggy like he hasn't gotten enough sleep even though he actually had plenty. After talking with Isobel about what to do about the Liz situation he suggested sending her away again like last time. Isobel wasn't a big fan of that plan but he knew she'd do it if she had to. 

Michael was just sitting on his own trying to relax a little when Alex walked over. "Are you cooking meth?" 

"Yeah, absolutely." Michael put all the sarcasm he had into those two words and stood to walk away. He really didn't need Alex accusing him of all this nonsense after he'd been gone for so long but Alex grabbed his arm before he could walk away. 

"You are wasting your life, Guerin." Michael sighed before putting on a fake smile. Any other situation he would of welcomed how close Alex was to him but as things were it just made him feel shitty, which is exactly what Alex was trying to do but Michael wasn't about to let on how well it was working. Michael pushed past Alex walking further into the reunion trying to create more space between himself and Alex.

It didn't last long, trying to distance himself from Alex never lasted long. So when Michael saw Alex adjusting his prosthetic while looking at pictures from when he was younger Michael walked over. 

"Nostalgia's a bitch, huh?" 

Alex stood and turned to Michael. "I thought for sure when I got back from Iraq you'd be long gone." 

Michael walked closer. "Is that what you want?"

"We're not kids anymore. What I want doesn't matter." 

That sounded like a no if Michael ever heard one. So he closed the distance pulling Alex into a kiss that could only be called desperate. Resting their foreheads together Michael kept his eyes closed. If he opened his eyes he'd have to pull away and he wasn't ready for that to happen again yet. 

"Michael! Where are you?" 

Michael and Alex jumped apart after hearing Isobel yelling. Michael sighed and looked at Alex again before going back to where everyone was and see what Isobel wanted. 

Isobel pulled Michael outside before turning to talk to him. 

"Max told Liz, he showed her our pods." 

"Is he out of his fucking mind? Is that just how we're doing things now? No need to talk to each other before we make a huge fucking decision?"

Isobel shook her head raising her hands trying to calm Michael. "We'll get it handled. You might want to go home and get some rest though. I'll talk to Liz." 

"What? No, I'm not letting you do this on your own. Just wait til tomorrow to do anything." 

He waited for Isobel to nod in agreement before getting in his truck and leaving. He wasn't in the mood to be around so many people anymore.

\--------------------

Michael woke to someone knocking on his door and he opened it with a sigh to see Alex there in his uniform. 

"I'm here to tell you the sale of the land went through. You have twenty-four hours to move." Michael stepped outside and stood in front of Alex. 

"Is that the only reason you came here?" 

Alex opened his mouth to say something when a car drove up and a young girl got out of it she was probably only sixteen or seventeen. Michael turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" 

Rachel looked between Michael and Alex giving a small wave. "Sorry, mister Guerin. My car's been acting up and I know you're good at fixing these kind of things." 

Michael walked over after having her open the hood so he could look at everything. Alex watched in confusion. "I'm sorry did she just call you mister Guerin?"

Michael laughed a little at that then looked at Rachel. "He has a point. When we're not in class you can just call me Michael. Just don't let the other teachers know or they'll think I'm a bad influence." Michael winked as Rachel laughed lightly Alex's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry, class?" Michael stepped away from the car with a nod. "Yep, I'm a teacher. Surprise." Michael looked at Rachel. "I'll have to get another part for it, I'll let you know when I have it but it should be fine to drive until then." 

Rachel gave a quick thank you before leaving Alex stood gaping at Michael in shock and Michael smirked at him then got a text from Isobel telling him to meet her at the Crashdown.

"I've got to go. I'll have everything moved before the end of the day." Alex reached out to touch him. "Can we talk first?"

Michael shook his head. "Later, I've got to go." Michael got in his truck and drove off before Alex could try to say more. They could talk later but he had more important things to deal with first.


	2. Chapter 2

Confronting Liz could of gone better all things considered. Once Michael had time to calm down some he had to admit maybe he had been a little more aggressive than necessary, though that still hadn't given Max the right to hit him. Michael moved his airstream to the junkyard. He made a deal with the owner that he could stay there as long as he helped fix up any cars on his spare time. 

Michael decided to go back to the Crashdown this time without Isobel. As soon as he walked in Liz was watching him with her arms crossed. Michael walked over to her and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"So, I guess I owe you an apology." Liz's eyebrows shot up in surprise and motioned for him to sit down. 

"When Max told you about us, I got really scared, I still am. Isobel is too. We've spent our whole lives protecting our secret from the world and then Max threw it all away without even asking how we felt about it. We could of handled everything a bit better." 

Liz regarded Michael carefully then nodded slowly. "I get it, it is scary for you. But I care for Max. I won't do anything to hurt him, and that goes for you and Isobel as well." 

Liz walked away for a few minutes then returned with a rag wrapped around some ice and handed it to Michael who gently pressed it against his lip. 

"Before Isobel left she said something was wrong with Max. Max says he's fine but.. what do you think?" 

Michael gave a small shrug. "He's never hit me before, then again I've never threatened his girlfriend before." 

Michael smirked at the light blush Liz got from hearing Michael call her Max's girlfriend. 

"Isobel would know better than I would. If she says something is wrong, she's probably right." 

Liz nodded at that, her features taking on a look of concern. "Should we try talking to him about it more?" 

"You go right ahead, count me out. I'll have enough trouble explaining a busted lip to the kids tomorrow, I don't need to risk anything worse." 

"Who would of thought out of everyone, Michael Guerin would be the one actively trying to avoid trouble." 

Michael chuckled lightly at that and grinned at Liz. He felt a little better after talking to her now, though he wouldn't be able to push his worries away completely. He just had to keep hoping Liz really would keep their secret safe.  
\-----------------------

Michael agreed to go out and have some drinks with Isobel. They both needed to take time to try to unwind after everything.

"I went back to talk to Liz."

"Michael... weren't you just complaining about Max doing things without talking to us first?"

"Yes, Iz, but now we have to do damage control. Make sure nothing changes more than it already has, if it was anything major I would of gone to you first." 

Isobel seemed to accept that.. for now at least and they sat in silence until Isobel spoke again.

"Have you talked to Max any since he.."

"Since he punched me in the face? No. You probably should though."

"He didn't mean to." 

Michael actually laughed at that and shook his head a little. "Yeah well it sure felt like he meant it. I've gotta get home. I have work in the morning, text me if you hear from Max, okay?"

Isobel nodded and hugged him before he left. He almost made it to his truck when he heard Alex calling after him and he turned to look at him. 

Michael had seen Alex at the bar a while ago but chose not to approach him. He wasn't avoiding Alex, not really. There was just only so much he wanted to deal with at one time. Alex walked closer to him. 

"Guerin, do you have time to talk yet?" There was such an open, hopeful look in Alex's eyes Michael couldn't have said no even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

"Yeah, sure. I was just heading home, I'll meet you there." 

Alex gave a small smile and went to his car. Michael ran a hand through his curls maybe this conversation would go better than some of the others he's had recently.

\-----------------------

Michael pulled into the junkyard with Alex following right behind him. They both got out of their vehicles and sat in the chairs that were set up outside. 

"I'm sorry. I saw you still lived in Roswell and saw where you live and.. I shouldn't of said you were wasting your life."

Michael shrugged. "It's not a difficult conclusion to come to, true or not. Don't worry about it."

"Don't do that. You shouldn't have to feel that way... I think.. I think I wanted it to be true. It would of been easier to stay away."

"Would it of been?"

They both knew the answer. No matter what they would never be able to actually stay away from each other. 

"Guerin..." 

Michael moved so his chair was right next to Alex's and pulled him in for a kiss. It was harsh and passionate and it didn't end until breathing became absolutely necessary. 

"Bed?" 

Michael actually giggled at Alex and nodded, then remembered he still had work in the morning. 

"Do you mind getting up kind of early?" 

"I wake up early every morning."

"Then yeah, bed." 

Michael and Alex shared matching smiles as they went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael was woken before his alarm by kisses being pressed to his chest and stomach from Alex. 

"You're awake." Michael grinned. He felt absolutely giddy to have this moment here and now with Alex. He checked the time and his smile grew even wider. 

"Awake with time to spare." 

Michael leaned over Alex and started returning the kisses he just received when a horn from outside drew his attention and they heard Isobel yelling. Alex hurried to get dressed jumping up like his life depended on it.

"Relax man, it's just Isobel."

"Does she know about us?"

"Would it be so bad if she did?"

"Yes!" 

And there it was. The kind of hurt only Alex could make Michael feel. He nodded slowly grabbing pants and felt himself start to withdraw. Then he looked at Alex, really looked at him and saw nothing but fear.

It made sense, last time they were caught together by someone it ended with Michael getting a broken hand and Alex being forced to enlist. Still it stung a little. Jesse Manes and Isobel were not the same person, but Michael really couldn't blame Alex for how he was reacting. 

"Guerin.." Michael shook his head immediately. "Don't worry about it." It sounded cold even to his own ears so he let out a deep breath and turned more to Alex. 

"Really, don't worry about it." He reached out and squeezed Alex's shoulder giving what he hoped was a reassuring look before going out to talk to Isobel.

"What the hell, Isobel? I have to get to work soon, this better be important." 

Isobel raised an eyebrow at him. "Someone woke up in a bad mood." 

"Work, Iz. I need to get ready still, what's going on?" 

"Max is letting Liz experiment on him."

That got Michael's attention. "What is his problem? No, seriously, what is wrong with him? Fuck!" 

Michael resisted the urge to tug on his curls in frustration as Isobel had a determined look on her face. "I'm going to do it. I'll send her away again. We're going to be fine Michael." 

"Tonight. Do it at the drive-in. Before, after, whenever, just do it tonight." 

He didn't wait for her to respond before he was heading back inside, he really did have to start getting ready for work. Alex was still sitting on his bed, he was fully dressed now. 

"Is everything okay?" 

"Max has just been a little off lately, Isobel wanted to try to figure out a way help him."

"Did you?"

Michael paused, thinking about his answer before shrugging. "More or less. Look, Alex, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I get why you didn't want Isobel to know, honestly." 

Michael held his mangled left hand up for emphasis and Alex winced then nodded slowly letting out a shaky breath.

"When did you get so mature?" Michael laughed. "I spend most of my time in a room full of teenagers, I had to learn to be an actual adult or lose my mind." 

After Michael finally managed to get ready for work Alex walked with him to his truck. 

"So.. I guess I'll see you later?" He leaned in hesitantly not sure how Alex was feeling about everything but then Alex was grabbing him and pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

"Count on it." Alex stepped back with a smile letting Michael get in his truck. Michael gave a final wave before driving off feeling lighter than he thought he'd be able to given what Isobel had told him. 

\---------------------

Michael stood in front of his class after making sure all his students were there. 

"Alright, we're going to do a team assignment today, so pair off into two's." 

One of the students raised their hand and Michael nodded at him. "Yes, Cody?" 

"You're not pairing us off yourself?"

"Nah, you guys know who you want to work with. Just don't goof off too much and it won't be a problem." 

Everyone started moving around picking partners except for Rachel who kept glancing at Candace but neither of them moved. Michael raised an eyebrow at Rachel and she blushed and looked away. Michael looked between Rachel and Candace a couple times.

"Rachel, Candace, you two are partners today." 

Both girls looked at Michael with widened eyes. "I thought we got to pick on our own." 

"So you don't want to be partners then?" Neither of them say anything else as they moved to sit next to each other. Rachel shot him a quick look that he took as a thank you and he smiled in response. 

After class everyone started leaving but Rachel hung back walking over to Michael once they were the only two in the room. 

"Thank you, I don't think I would of.. I would of been too nervous." Michael hummed in understanding and Rachel continued.

"People aren't really very understanding, I mean everyone knows about me anyway but, Candace, she's not-" 

Michael held up a hand to cut her off. "I get it, believe me. Everything is going to be fine for you two. And if it's not you let me know, okay?" 

Rachel threw her arms around Michael in a quick hug then stepped back. "You're the only teacher I've ever wanted to hug. Thanks again mister Guerin." 

"You can still call me Michael, class is over. And you're welcome." 

\-------------------------

Michael hadn't actually planned to even be at the drive-in, but then the projector broke and he had to show up anyways and decided to stay. He had given a quick nod towards Noah as he walked past Michael to get to Isobel. 

Michael was happy for his sister, he was glad she has someone like Noah, though a part of him also was even angrier with Max because Isobel could keep their secret from her own husband and Max blabbed it to someone that had been gone for years. Michael put his tools up in his truck when Alex walked over.

"Are you leaving?" 

"Did you have something else in mind?" 

Alex smiled as he lowered the tailgate and sat down setting the beer he was carrying down next to him. He motioned for Michael to join him and Michael glaced around before looking back at Alex. 

"Are you sure?" Alex's nod was all Michael needed and he sat next to Alex with a grin.

They sat together drinking and watching the moving with the occasional subtle touch to each other's hands or legs. 

Isobel and Max were both walking quickly away from the crowd and Michael was about to go check on things when Alex spoke.

"Did you want any snacks or anything?" 

"Uh, yeah, sure, you go ahead I've got to check on something. I'll be right back."

Alex nodded as he went to get snacks and Michael went to see what was going on with Max and Isobel.


End file.
